


Words of an Angel - Kinktober Day Seventeen - Phonesex - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [17]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cell Phones, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masterbation, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: An angel has to go away for a few days, but being a rather well-versed wordsmith, Aziraphale calls his demon.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Words of an Angel - Kinktober Day Seventeen - Phonesex - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW

**Kintober Day Seventeen - Phone Sex - Quefish**

_Words of an Angel_

The phone rang throughout Crowley's flat.

"ring, ring..."

Crowley ignored it, of course.

Again the phone rang, dragging a growl from Crowley.

"Ring, Ring, Ring..."

Yet again, Crowley ignored it; of course, he did.

The phone rang again, Crowley opened his eyes, growling at the sound, and if a ring could sound more persistent, well, his phone was sounding more and more persistent with each call.

"RING, RING, RING..."

So Crowley didn't answer. A phone couldn't sound more persistent, could it? He waited, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"RIIINNNGGGGG, RIIINNNGGGGG, RINNGGG!!!"

Crowley's eyes widened, looking at his cell.

"Well, damn..."

Crowley grabbed the phone, answering finally.

"This better be good Angel, I was sleeping."

"Oh, well, you always are, though, Crowley. I needed to tell you I will be out of town for a few days."

"Wait, why, where?"

Crowley sounded worried, seeing as his angel would get into trouble when left to his own devices.

"Oh, a favor was asked of me; I could hardly say no."

"Who couldn't you say no too, angel?"

Crowley could feel that Aziraphale was making some form of motioning with his hands; he still didn't understand that Crowley couldn't see him through the phone."

"Aziraphale, I can't see you; what are we doing? Well, actually, what are you doing right now?"

If silence could be felt through a phone, then this was it. Crowley felt the awkwardness of the quiet, could feel Aziraphale thinking of how to put into words, probably something straightforward. Aziraphale was very good with words, long boorish words, but small, simple ones, well it was his stumbling block.

"Well, upstairs."

Crowley audibly sighed into the phone.

"More information, angel."

"Well, God."

Crowley choked on his own words, blinking as he took in the words his angel just said; it may have only been two, but they were some pretty big words.

"Are you sure? What does she want? Are you sure it's her and not Gabriel being his exceeding exceptional way of being a complete ass?"

"Oh no, Crowley, it was her, not on the phone, you see, here in the shop."

"You saw her?"

"Well, her light, last time she shone her light on me was about my sword, you remember that, didn't go well."

"Yes, angel, I remember. Do you want me to go with you?"

Crowley could feel Aziraphale considering his options.

"No, no, better, just be me. I will call you, though, yes?"

"I should hope so, Angel."

"Right then, off I go! I will see you in a few days."

The phone hung up before Crowley could say another word. Shaking his head Crowley slithered back into his bed. A few days of uninterrupted sleep. Not that being woken for the fun and games they had been playing as of late was indeed enough of a reason for Crowley to get out of bed.

Crowley's phone started ringing again; time meant nothing to the sleeping serpent. He could have been asleep for days, hours, years; Crowley never kept track of such things. Though as sleep slowly cleared his thoughts, he remembered that Aziraphale wasn't within his reach; he was somewhere else doing God's work?

How long had he been asleep, grabbing the cell as it lit up his side table, violently vibrating towards the edge, threatening to topple off. Crowley's hand just made it in time before he would have had to uncover himself from the burrito of blankets he had himself rolled up into.

"Hello?"

"Crowley?!?"

"Yes, Angel, who else would be answering my phone?"

"Oh, well, yes, rather. You haven't answered in a few days, my dear."

Crowley peered at the window; it was dark outside; he remembered that it was dark when Aziraphale had left as well. Looking at his phone, his eyes still bleary from sleep.

"Are you alrght Aziraphale?"

"Yes, dear, I am fine, was becoming concerned about you though, I always popped in."

Crowley smirked as he laid back against his pillows. In reality, he wouldn't have minded if his angel had stopped by; it made him feel tingly all over knowing that even while doing a job for God herself that his angel placed him ahead of her.

"That would have been nice, angel, but I'm fine; I think I just was sleeping away the days till you come back. How much longer are you going to be?"

"Oh well, a bit longer. That's why I was calling, you didn't answer, and it's going to be a bit longer than long."

"Aziraphalllle, how long?"

"Maybe a week....or two?"

"What? Why? Where are you, Aziraphale. Don't make me hunt you down."

Aziraphale chuckled into the phone.

"Would you really, Crowley?"

Something in the way Aziraphale spoke sent a chill down Crowley's spine.

"Would I really what Angel?"

"Hunt me down and find me?"

Crowley didn't catch when his breath caught in his throat, but Aziraphale didn't miss it. He felt when the tone changed, Crowley heard Aziraphale's voice dropped just slightly at first.

"Do you want me too?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?!?"

"Yes...maybe, but what would you do if you found me?"

Crowley looked at his phone, confusion crossing his brow. What on earth was going on? His angel shouldn't sound like that, not that he was complaining; his body definitely heard whatever he heard as well and was reacting.

"What would I do?"

"Yes, my dear. What. Would. You. Do to me, if you found me."

Crowley shifted under his blankets. Suddenly the room was getting warmer, the blankets a touch too tight around him. Something settled into the base of his spine, his body wanting to chase whatever IT was.

Aziraphale smirked to himself, knowing exactly what he was doing on the other end of the phone. The air around him charged with each word he spoke and tormenting his demon was exactly what his plan had been all along.

"What would I do if I found you?"

Aziraphale sighed and took it upon himself to continue this echoey conversation.

"Yes, Crowley, what would you do? Would you push me up against the wall like you did before, but let it go further, maybe slide your hands down the front of me undoing my trousers?"

Crowley sat bolt upright in bed. Holding his phone out in front of him, he looked at it. This was an angel he was talking to, right, supposedly, he thought to himself. Not wanting to miss a word, Crowley put the phone back to his ear, listening as his breath quickened.

"Would you turn me around, pushing up against me, Crowley? Wrap your hand around me? Feel me in your hand, growing harder at your touch?"

Crowley choked on words that wouldn't leave his mouth. Aziraphale grinned wickedly, hearing the hitch, audibly feeling the quickening of Crowley's breathing.

"Would you want me on my knees in front of you, Crowley, opening my mouth, wrapping your fingers in my hair, sliding your cock into my mouth? Pulling my hair, moving my head how you want it?"

"O-oh, satan Angel."

"Should I stop Crowley? I could go, you know..."

"Oh no, don't go, stay."

Aziraphale knew he had Crowley's full attention now; he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted to hear his demon cum for him, on the phone, from just his voice and the words he said.

"As you wish, my dear. Can you do something for me, Crowley?"

"Anything..."

"I want to hear you. Can you touch yourself for me, Crowley? Pleassse?"

If Crowley could have fallen through his bed and landed on the floor, that was what happened. Crowley was floored, but his body was more than willing to cooperate.

"Yes."

"Good, I want to hear your breathing, I want to hear every little moan, every second of you wanting me, doing what I say."

Crowley took his cock in his hand. Slowly sliding his fingers and up and down his shaft for his angel. Aziraphale could hear as his breath quickened, caught every hitch in Crowley's breathing, he listened.

"Tell me, Crowley, how you would want me. Would you put me on my knees in front of you, slide inside me, or on my back, wrapping my legs around you? Or would you want to hold me by my wings and fuck me?"

A gasp caught Aziraphale attention. Aziraphale knew Crowley had a thing for his wings, and he did it on purpose; he waited a moment.

"Wings."

Aziraphale smirked.

"Tell me how you would do it, Crowley. Tell me how you would run your fingers through my feathers, pulling on them, just enough, to make me call your name as you fucked me. Feeling how hard you are, as you slid in me.."

Aziraphale waited quietly, pressing his hand against himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure. Crowley didn't have to say much; for Aziraphale, it was every little sound that his demon made that could push him over his edge and into bliss.

"Oh shit, angel. Don't stop, please."

Aziraphale was more than a little pleased with himself. COntinuing wasn't a problem; keeping himself under control, though, was another thing. This was for his demon; he could take care of himself after.

"Are you going to cum for me, Crowley? Are you going to let me hear you? Say my name, moan for me as you think of how hard you could fuck me, making me call your name. Feel me pushing back into you?"

Aziraphale heard the telltale sound in Crowley's voice, knowing he was almost there. Lowering his voice just a touch lower, Aziraphale wanted to hear Crowley cum for him; he needed it.

"Yes...talk to me, angel."

"Anything you want, Crowley, do you want to hear me cum for you? Call your name, cum for you knowing that your voice alone is enough?"

"Yes, angel, o-oh, please."

The moan that followed being called angel was enough to drag out a moan from Aziraphale. Crowley didn't stand a chance after that moan; it was enough to send him into bliss dragging his angel with him. For a few moments, both just sat there listening to the other.

"You really are a bit of a bastard Angel."

"As you say, my love. Also, I'm home."


End file.
